Dare You To Move
by writerightright
Summary: A one shot between B and Jacob. In JPOV. Set In New Moon.


**This is a one shot between Bella and Jacob. It occurs in New Moon, once Edward has left. **

**The song which prodded me to write this was I Dare You To Move – Switchfoot.**

**If you want to enhance the reading experience, then start playing the song when you see the two stars ( ** ).**

**JPOV**

Light. Happiness. Joy.

That's how she used to be. She was shining beacon of hope in my life for the future.

Now, she shied away from company and friends. Just doing the basic movements to keep her alive. But she wasn't really alive. She may as well have been vampire, she was dead through and through.

I was aware that she and Edward had become close, but for Bella to withdraw from society the way she had, that was extreme. I can't fathom the amount of love she must have felt for him, and yet I refuse to acknowledge it.

If I accept the truth, that she needs him, than I also accept the fact that she doesn't need me. But reality for me was that I wanted her. Badly.

If he's gone, good, all the more chance for me. She was perfect for me, the yin to my yang, the peanut to my butter. Oh, how she was a nut. A perfect, perfect nut. My nut.

I put my foot down further on the gas, motoring smoothly along the road. I let out a sigh as I pull up to Bella's house. Her curtains are pulled shut. At midday?

Climbing out of my car, I jog up to the house and knock a few times on the wood.

No response.

I jumped down off the front porch, and jogged round to the back door. Letting myself in, I briefly call out to announce my presence. No more sound.

I march up the stairs and knock once on Bella's door. Yet again, no sound, no movement, anything. Just nothing. Pushing open the door, I can see Bella sitting in the corner of her room.

Her slender legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped tight around her ribs. Her gaunt face shows no emotion, no shock to the fact that I just walked into her room. She doesn't look at me. Is she even seeing me?

As I kneel down in front, and reach up to let a little light in the room, her bony arm flies up to stop me.

'No. No light', she whispers.

I pull my arm down, and lightly graze her face with my index finger. Sighing, I sit down next to her, reaching my arm out across her back, and rest it without pressure across her other shoulder. I wouldn't dare put any extra weight on her, she looked like she could hardly handle her own weight.

I wonder when she last ate, showered, had a conversation, smiled, laughed.

I turn my head to see her gaze on the floor. Her face yet again showing no emotion. Her translucent skin is dull, and even paler than normal. Her collarbone so pronounced, her hair is dull, her eyes aren't shining.

I push myself away from the wall to sit parallel to her, and I took her hands in mine.

**

'Bell, when are you going to get up? Everyone's worried. I'm worried. Charlie's having a breakdown, Renee doesn't know what to think. One day, you're going to have to get over him. Build a bridge. I know that it's hard, but when are you going to go out and start living again? Come and see Quil, Embry. Make a cake with me?', I sighed and pushed a lock of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear.

'Not today', she spoke.

'_Welcome to the planet,  
Welcome to existence,  
Everyone's here,  
Everyone's here,  
Everybody's watching you now,  
Everybody waits for you now,'_

'Well, we don't have to make cake today, there's always tomorrow, or we could make something else-', I was cut off.

'Not today. I'm not getting over it today. No bridge building'.

I sighed again.

I stood up, and brushed the dirt off my jeans. She needed to be shaken to reality. She looked up at me, her eyes still a gorgeous chocolate brown, but lacking a spirit.

'I don't want to forget him, Jake. Or get over. Or build a bridge. Or find a new boyfriend. He was my life. My everything. Perfection. This isn't like a splinter that needs to be pulled out, I need to time, Jake.'

'How much time?', I asked.

'I. don't. know', she said slowly.

'_What happens next  
What happens next_

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before'

'Bella, if a guy can have this much of a negative effect on you, than surely he's no good for you. You don't deserve this, Bella. You deserve someone to make you happy, and to make you laugh. It's hurting everyone around you to see you enduring this, Bells. I can't bear it.'

'He's not just a guy, Jake. He's.. perfect', she said wistfully.

I was frustrated now.

'He said he doesn't want you, Bella. He doesn't want you. Doesn't that say something about him? He's no good for you, Bells. It was destined to end soon, It couldn't have lasted', I stated.

'_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be'_

She winced like she had been hit in the face, and I knew I had hit a soft spot.

'Bella, that was a little harsh, but-', again she cut me off.

She looked up at me weakly, 'Please leave'. She blinked, and I saw a lone tear fall down her face.

'I have laundry to do. And I need to start dinner, it's getting late', she said while standing up.

I had nothing to do but stare in disbelief. She stood up. On her own. She seemed so fragile and weak.

'_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before'_

'Why wouldn't he want you?', I whispered. She was perfection. I spoke it aloud more for my ears than her own. I could tell she heard

She took a hesitant step toward me, before biting her lip. She paused looking at me, before her expression set into an emotion. She looked to her right briefly, before swinging her hand up to hit me in the face.

'_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here'_

'I'm sorry Bella', I whispered again, before walking out her door, back to the real world.

'_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before'_

___________________________________________________ _______________

**I'm not quite sure what to make of this. I know it won't be a story because i lack the perseverance to continue along the same path for too long.**

**In my opinion, this is Jacob's pov, and he is trying to get Bella to continue with her life, in the hopes that if she gets over Edward, than he stands a chance.**

**He is challenging her to move on and start living again, but Bella is still deeply hurt and she can't see that she needs to overcome the situation (even though we all know the only cure is Edward *sigh*)**

**Anyways, It's out there, so if you could let me know what you think that would be great.**

**Flames or love or whatever suits. 3**


End file.
